When performing various activities, especially those performed outside the home such as at festivals, fairs, concerts and baseball, football or soccer games, it is often desirable to have a liquid or food container nearby within arms reach to quench ones thirst or hunger. Over the years various types of holders for containers have been developed that can be attached to ones person or clothing. Many have a carrying strap to encircle the waist, torso or a limb of the user while others may be fastened to an item of clothing such as user's belt. In any event, by suspending the container the user is able to use their two free hands thereby letting the holder perform like a "third hand".
If the holder is supported by a strap that abuts a person's body, like their hip, the holder and its container will generally hang straight down and be moved with the movement of the user's body. This may result in excess shaking of the liquid within the container or the possibility that the container will be dislodged from its holder. For carbonated liquid beverages the results are particularly undesirable. The present invention seeks to reduce the amount of shaking applied to a container as the user moves while holding it to the user's upper body by providing for a holder having a lower offset cup holder portion for the beverage cup that allows it to rest upright against the user's chest as described herein.